Panic Attack
by Da.Hybrid.Queen
Summary: Another prank on Roach causes him to have a panic attack.


"Grab his arms!" Meat yelled.

"Guys, this isn't funny let me go!" Roach demanded to his friends.

"Come on Roach, it'll be fun." Worm said with an evil grin on his face.

Meat and Worm were currently in the process of trying to put Roach in the maintenance room. The three men had been ordered by Ghost to clean it. The three had managed to get through the task without incident, much to Roach's surprise, but it was too good to be true. As Roach stepped foot into the hallway, the two men tackled him to the ground and tried to subdue him.

"Dude, I got him get the door!" Worm told Meat.

"Guys, you better not!" Roach screamed at the two pranksters.

Meat then got off of Roach and ran towards the door.

"Worm, hurry up!" said Meat, gesturing towards the exit.

At that Worm got up and ran towards the door, leaving Roach on the floor. With the weight off of his back, Roach wheeled around just in time to see the door shut. He got off the floor as quick as he could and looked out of a small window in the door. Outside, their stood Worm and Meat laughing at him. Roach tried the doorknob only to find it locked.

"You guys better open this door!" Roach screamed at them.

"Nope, I think we're just going to leave you here for a while." Meat said teasingly.

"Open the door, now!" Roach demanded.

"Hey, you hungry?" Worm asked Meat, completely ignoring Roach.

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat." Meat responded.

Roach watched as the two men slowly walked away towards the mess hall. He wasn't even going to scream after them, because it was just a waste of breath. Roach was starting to get nervous, his breathing quickened and he started sweating. Roach turned around so his back was to the door, and was greeted by nothing but darkness, not to mention it was cold in there too. Roach was terrified of the dark; he has always been since he was a child. His breathing quickened even more until he was panting. His vision was starting to get blurry and he felt lightheaded. Roach slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. There were so many shadows and strange noises, which added to the fear, and only made the situation worse. Right now, things weren't looking so good.

Meanwhile….

Ghost was walking down the hallway towards his room when he saw Worm and Meat walking towards the mess hall.

"Dude, that was sweet." Said Worm

"Yeah, we've totally outdone ourselves this time." Meat said enthusiastically.

"_Great, what've they done this time" Ghost thought to himself._

It had just now occurred to him that Roach wasn't with them. Suspecting that the two had, most likely, pulled another prank, he went looking for his friend. He checked Roach's room, the obstacle course, and the rec room. When Roach wasn't at either of the places, he had no clue where he could be.

"_Help!" said a faint voice._

Ghost could've sworn he was hearing things, but the voice sounded too much like Roach's.

"_Help!" he heard again._

This time he knew he wasn't crazy, and started walking towards the voice. It was coming from the maintenance room. Ghost peered through the little window and saw Roach, sitting on the floor breathing heavily against the door. Ghost knocked on the door to get his attention. Roach looked up at him, his eyes as big as dinner plates. The look on his friend's face worried Ghost more then he'd like to admit.

"Roach, move out of the way so I can open the door." Ghost told him through the glass.

Roach did as he was told and Ghost unlocked the door.

"Are you okay bug?" asked Ghost.

"No, I can't breathe." Roach said, still gasping for air.

"Alright, just calm down before you pass out. Take deep breaths." Ghost instructed.

"I can't" Roach said still gasping.

"Yes you can, just try." Ghost said.

Luckily, it seemed that Roach was listening because he started to visibly relax. His breathing slowed down and his eyes weren't so wide anymore.

"Are you okay now?" Ghost asked calmly.

"I think so." Roach said hesitantly.

"What happened?" Ghost asked changing the subject.

"Meat and Worm locked me in here. I hate the dark, so it all went downhill from there. Thanks, Ghost." Roach said shyly.

"No problem mate, I couldn't just let you pass out in a maintenance room." Said Ghost getting a laugh out of the young sergeant.


End file.
